Darwin X
Darwin X is a large moon slightly smaller then earth, it orbits the gas giant Darwin Prime, a planet three times as large as Jupiter. The large moon is a planet supporting dozens of species. The planet is inhabited by life forms from earth, Pandora, and Darwin IV. Despite similar names, Darwin X is located 12 light years away, and is six light years from earth. History Discovered by a race of aliens millions of years ago, Darwin X was a moon that had no atmosphere and a desolate waistland. However, a technologically advanced alien race had saw oppurtunity to ressurect the dead world. First creating an atmosphere consisting of 20% Nitrogen, 8% Vapor, 12% Hydrogen, 2% Ammonia, 26% Oxygen, and a gas found only on Darwin X. 40% Axilegen. After an atmosphere on the moon was created, the aliens produced brilliant blue oceans. With all ingredients complete, life was ready to begin here. But how, they couldn't create animals, they brought flora and fauna from 3 host planets, Earth, Pandora, and Darwin IV. After training animals to live here. They released them on the different continents. However, a fight occured between the two deadliest predators, Thanator and Tyrannosaurus Rex. The fight ended in a stale mate with both suffereing fatal wounds. After, the aliens placed one last life form, a sapient. The chosen one, was the Na'vi. Different clans eventually formed, living all over the planet, and respecting all life. They learned to domesticate several life forms, but with evolution, almost all animals developed neural queues. Different clans held different animals as totems. Clans like the Ovositai chose dinosaurs like Tyrannosaurus ''as totems, while others preffered animals Prongheads as totems. The vareity of life gave different creatures different roles. Also, the planet, while beautiful, is a cruel, and harsh environment. Animals on the plains are at extreme risk from attacking Skewers and Banshees. The life in the air is extremely abundant small microbes called Aerophytes from Darwin IV swarm and provide food for many animals from Darwn IV. Other life forms in the sky include the quick and small Jet Darters and Follow Wings, aswell as more impressive animals like the Banshee, Skewer, immense Great Leonopteryx. Animals everywhere are in danger of this king of the skies, the enourmous 82 foot wingspan of the Leonopteryx gives it a superb edge over anything, the only animals able to put up a fight are Thanators, Skewers, Tyrannosaurus, and other Leonopteryx. The plants of the planet are from three worlds, towering trees from Pandora, aswell as forests of Plaque bark Trees, aswell as the smaller palms and monkey puzzles from earth. When first arriving on Darwin X, the Na'vi felt a sense of reverence for the alien race that brought them, seeing them as messengers of Eywa, their goddess. The Na'vi also felt the planet was a sister of Eywa, naming her Nywa. The alien world changed from dead, to bursting with life forms of all types. Information: Geography Rainforests The rainforests of Darwin X are filled with huge trees known as Hometrees, taken from Pandora, aswell as smaller Plaque Bark Trees and Monkey Puzzle and Palms. The Darwinian jungles are filled with rivers and receive rain that has been known to exist for weeks, aswell as thunder storms and sometimes Hypercanes, from the large oceans. The Rainforests have been known to have high mountains and hills. Despite the beauty, the life here is deadly. Tyrannosaurus and Thanators are 2 of the most deadly, with smaller predators like Arrowtongues, Velociraptors, and Viperwolves filling more numerous roles. Beds of moss and Darwin tomatoes are common. Flocks of Pteranodon, Forest Banshees, and Mountain Banshees fly through the canopy. Plains The plains of Darwin X are filled with groves of trees, and this is where the titans of Darwin X roam, herds of Apatosaurus, Stegosaurus, Grovebacks, and Dire horses migrate through the wide open spaces. Tyrannosaurus and Thanators are common here aswell. However the plains are where the most deadly of the flying predators live. Herds of smaller herbivores and carnivores are vulnerable to the lance of the flying Skewer, and even the mighty Tyrannosaurus and Thanator are able to be killed by the Great Leonopteryx. Mountains The mountains of Darwin X are filled with canyons, valleys, and caves. These are the most foreboding places on Darwin X. The clans of Na'vi that live here use the caves to their advantage, they live in the canyons and caves, and are careful when they leave. Prongheads and Allosaurus live here. Flocks of Pteranodon, swarms of Banchees, pairs of Skewers, and lone Great Leonopteryx fly overhead using the cliffs to house young, create roosts, and hunt for prey. Desert The desert of Darwin IV is dotted by beds of Electrophytes and Butchertrees, aswell as tall Gourd Trees. The animals here include Arrowtongues, Raybacks, Velociraptors, Protoceratops and many more. The reason for few large animals here is because of limited resources, only animals 20 feet or below can live here. Skewers are the only large flying animals here. Ocean The immense ocean is the home of many life forms aswell. Sharks like Cretoxyrhina, Squalicorax, Acrocarchari, and Doraxisili inhabit the oceans. Marine reptiles like Liopluerodon, Tylosaurus, and Elasmosaurus are some of the many other sea creatures, Sixillecia, armored crustacean like swimmers feed on plankton in the water. List of Flora *Hometree (Kelutral) *Plaque bark tree' (Obusal)' *Monkey Puzzle Tree' (Akrilakan)' *Palm Tree '(Suvoki)' *Helicoradian' (Loreyu)' *Cycad '(Styraso)' *Ginko Tree' (Ferratu)' *Flowers' (Lorix)' *Stickball Plants' (Mocti)' *Darwin Tomatoes' (Akass)' *Electropthye' (Ikiostai)''' List of Fauna Circumglobal animals *Pteranodon (Ura'sk) *Quetzocoatlus (Tor'kas) *Leonopteryx (Toruk) *Banshee (Ikran) *Skewer (Igtr'isu) Rainforest The large rainforest region is covered by many tree species that can reach 50 stories in height. As the forest is to dense for aerial predators like Skewers and Leonopteryx to get through, most threats are on the ground. The most feared are Tyrannosaurus Rex, Arrowtongue, and Thanators. Smaller threats include Daggerwrists, Viperwolves, and Velociraptors. With so many dangers in the rain forest, herbivores have to lay large eggs or give birth to many young. However Titanotheres, Triceratops, and Ankylosaurus are more then capable of defending themselves. *Tyrannosaurus Rex (Kalusuki) *Thanator (Palulukan) *Carnotaurus (Can'tungo) *Forest Banchee (Ikran) *Mountain Banshee (Ikran) *Pteranodon (De'vk) *Arrowtongue (Iok'utey) *Velociraptor (Pa'sdu) *Viperwolf (Nantang) *Hammerhead Titanothere (Angtsik) *Triceratops (Go'rond) *Ankylosaurus (P'uytei) *Saurolophus (Du'sez) *Maiasaura (Sa'noktia) *Littoralope (Bu'kti) *Dryosaurus (Ak'ri) *Hexapede (Yerik) *Direhorse (Pa'li) *Thornback (Hi'i'awpo) *Forest Slider (Lor'tyi) *Na'vi (Na'vi) *Jet Darter (Niwin'po) *Prolemuris (Syaksyuk) *Daggerwrist (Subis'kyak) *Trunksucker (Lor'uun) Plains Outside the immense rainforest lays a region grassland and rivers. With wide open spaces, Skewers and Great Leonopteryxes often zoom from the heavens searching for prey. Predators include Tyrannosaurus and Raybacks that often hunt alone, or sometimes in packs. The plains are also where the titans of Darwin X roam, herds of Grovebacks, Apatosaurus, and Brachiosaurus often migrate the praires. *Groveback (Ik'tyuku) *Apatosaurus (Kunsi'on) *Praire Ram (Ri'siskax) *Brachiosaurus (Kunsiask) *Diplodocus (Kunsibo) *Direhorse (Pal'e) *Camarasaurus (Kun'saki) *Tyrannosaurus (Kalusuki) *Thanator (Palulukan) *Arrowtongue (Lok'utey) *Rayback (Zi'ektan) *Pronghead (Py'rong) *Stegosaurus (Utey'san) *Triceratops (Go'rond) *Parasaurolophus (Ti'dusez) *Littoralope (Bu'kti) *Gryosprinter (Io'soask) *Skewer (Igtri'isu) Mountains The mountains of Darwin X are covered in trees, aswells as volcanic ash. Certain areas of Darwin X contain volcanoes, where eruptions often occur. Few important creatures live here, the biggest predator is Allosaurus, which hunts the small food sources in pairs or alone. Swarms of Pterosaurs and Banshees will swarm along the high cliffs, while Great Leonopteryx and Skewers dive bomb them from above. *Allosaurus (All'sisk) *Ceratosaurus (Bor'isi) *Rayback (Zi'ektan) *Springwing (Bubon'sek) *Stripewing (Ir'iksi) *Skewer (Lor'exu) *Unth (Lok'tioso) *Bladderhorn (Comisio'cti) Desert The desert region is covered in Gourd Trees. The small rivers and groves often are spread and far apart, which leaves room for the hardy set, Velociraptors, Arrowtongues, Viperwolves and Beach Lopers, to wander and hunt. Predators often run down prey, because of the little cover. All predators here are capable of reaching amazing speeds. Fast breeding Prismalopes and Littoralopes are the primary source of food for the predators, Thornback groups often will graze on moss while predators like Viperwolves stalk the prey from a distance. * Velociraptor (Pas'du) *Arrowtongue (Lok'utey) *Rayback (Zi'ektan) *Gyrosprinter (Lo'soask) *Littoralope (Bukt'i) *Prismalope (Okto'etay) *Butchertree (Thekto'tore) *Beach loper (Oboni') *Viperwolf (Nantang) *Thornback (Hi'i'awpo) Ocean On the coast of the super continent on Darwin X, a vast ocean covers the globe, from space, it would look like a vast oceanic planet, with the super continent on the other side. Clans of Na'vi often scale the cliffs and small islands of this vast sea, utilizing Pteranodon and Banshees, however it is also a magnet for Skewers, which often ram sea reptiles that come up to breath. In the Ocean, hundreds of species of fish, reptiles, and arthropods live in the vast blue ocean. * Emperor Sea Strider (I'kitiy'osi) *Tylosaurus (I'k'itos) *Platecarpus (I'kir't) *Liopluerodon (I'kitiy'obo) *Opthalmosaurus (Obo'nix) *Car'inextu (ori'nextu) *Pulse Shark (Car'siask) *Cretoxyrhina (Ca'rsia) *Elasmasaurus(Lo'gncisk) *Hundreds of other sea reptiles, fish, arthropods species. Tundra At the top of the planet exhists a vast plain of snow and ice, along with massive glaciers and dazzling formations of cliffs and spires that dot the cold tundra. Temperatures here can plummet to -50 degrees. The hardy set of animals here are Bolt-Tongues, Allosaurs, Unths, Leallynasaura, Muttabarasaurus, and Arctic Sedge Sliders. Only a few Na'vi Clans exhist here, and usually rely on hunting or the sea. *Bolt-tongue (Io'utey) *Polar Allosaur (All'sisk) *Muttabarasaurus (Varex'ioto) *Leallynasaura (Drik'toso) *Rime runner (O'rikasan) *Unth (Lok'tioso) *Bladderhorn (Comisio'extu) *Ice crawler (Iono'pher) *Arctic Sedge Slider (Ob'nasisksi) *Arctic Slider (Ob'nasik) *Tundra Slider (Ik'tionyx) In Fiction * World of Darwin X Future However, soon after being discovered, Darwin X fell victim to a terrible event, and lost 90% of it's creatures, and it was called the Darwin Mass Extinction. Mass extinctions have happened millions of years ago in the past, one will happen again. However, few animals made it through, the dinosaurs were hit very hard, as were Na'vi and most other life. Only a single dinosaur survived. Tyrannosaurus rex did make it, and evolved into Maximusaurus. While its relatives fell, Tyrannosaurus held on due to being able to survive multiple habitats. Grovebacks, Thanators, Daggerwrists, and Trunksuckers also fell into extinction. Each one was specialized, Grovebacks needed proper soil, and so couldn't survive. Thanators became the primary food source for Tyrannosaurus Rex. Daggerwrists and trunksuckers required forest, and also died out. Many other life-forms became extinct. The few that did survive, Tyrannosaurus, Arrowtongues, Sharks, Birds, Banshees, and Littoralopes, carried on to repopulate the planet. Seeing that the planet they made was dying, the creators of it brought future animals to repopulate it. With so many new additions in the course of 100 million years, the whole hazarn of life changed. By 100 million years after the mass extinction, life had bounced back, but was different. In the oceans, fish were replaced by silver swimmers, and cretoxyrhina had evolved into megalodon, sharkopaths, and Brass-sharks. On land, a huge desert with sparse plants and vegetation existed behind a mountain range. This desert was populated by Death-gleaners, huge bats, Rattlebacks, Spinks, Bumblebeetles, Grimworms, Death-Bottle plant, Desert-hoppers, Daggertongues(descended from arrowtongues), Terabytes, Gloomworms, and Slickribbons. In the grasslands to the south, troops of Babookari walked through the tall grass, stalked by packs of 7 foot tall Carakillers. However, they are not the biggest, towering above all life here, Toratons. The Toraton's were the biggest animals that ever walked on earth (Grovebacks, and Sea Striders are far bigger). Hunting the Toratons, the only dinosaur species left, and the biggest land predator ever known, Maximusaurus. With a sleek and skinny, but strong body, and spines that shoot out poison quills, and sharp pads on it's head, aswell as a length of 50 to seventy feet, these super-predators are the biggest carnivores on land, and second largest creature on the planet. However, these monsters still cannot take down Toratons on their own, they hunt in packs. On an island to the east, flocks of birds fly through the trees. The most agile, the Roach-cutter, hunts insects on branches, but they themselves are hunted by enourmous wasps, Falconflies. However not all birds are defensless, some, like the Spitfire bird use their acid to deal with falconflies. And to the north, a dense, steaming rainforest covers over 3000 kilometers. In this jungle, forest-flish share the forest with small Bominas (relatives of jet darters), and stomping through the jungle, Megasquid. Though the size of an elephant, they have predators, Sabretongues, large, deadly predators, descended again from Arrowtongues, hunt them. In the tree tops, Squibbon swing through the canopy better then today's gibbons. Squibbons have big brains, and build shelters in the canopy, where they sleep at night, and tend to their young. But how far could this go? Could Squibbons develop bigger and bigger brains. Could this jungle be the birthplace of a new civilization. What other chapters in the history of life, will be written? Category:Planets